ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS1E6 Tourist Trap
Plot Ben and another boy are making faces at each other through their car windows. When the boy makes a face at Ben with chewed-up food, Ben goes Stinkfly to beat him. The kid and his father panic and speed away. Stinkfly finds this hilarious, but Gwen isn't amused. Max stops the Rustbucket, bringing Stinkfly sliding towards the front, and points out a wreck of two trucks. The door to one is trapped. Even worse, a puddle of gasoline has ignited and the fire is making its way towards the trucks. Max says that the truck will explode if the fire reaches it. Stinkfly flies towards the fire as Max tells the people crowded around the wreck to give him some space. Stinkfly puts out some of the fire with slime.], pries open the roof of the truck, and saves the driver. Just then, the boy recognizes him and says that he's a monster that ate Ben. Back on the road, Ben and Gwen keep seeing signs advertising 'It', which Grandpa Max says he's been planning to take them to all summer. When they exit the Rustbucket, they find themselves in Sparksville, a small tourist attraction town. Ben and Gwen are not thrilled, but Max is excited by the town. The three are welcomed by the mayor. Max goes to check in to their hotel while Ben and Gwen go to see 'It'. They visit several places until finally getting to 'It'. Signs declare not to use photography near 'It', which turns out to be a giant rubber band ball. Disappointed, Ben turns into Four Arms and starts to play with 'It'. However, he loses his grip on it and it bounces away, destroying everything in its path until finally coming to a stop. Four Arms says that he can fix everything, but turns back into Ben before he can. Energy from the Omnitrix starts to charge It, unseen by Ben or Gwen. At the hotel, Ben tells Gwen to play dumb and admit nothing. Outside, an electric bolt travels along the phone wires and materializes into a laughing creature that disappears underground. In the morning, Max discovers chaos outside and suspects Ben and Gwen. However, he is told by the mayor that it is really the work of a mischievous creature called Megawhatt. Just then, Megawhatt appears and floats around for a minute before dashing off. The mayor explains that Megawhatt used to be contained inside of It, and that it eats electricity - the more it eats, the more powerful it gets. Megawhatt enters a soda machine and starts flinging cans at the group. While hiding behind a car, Ben admits to releasing Megawhatt accidentally. The mayor tells the trio to catch Megawhatt, since they let it out. While the gang is looking for Megawhatt, it grabs Max and gives him a wedgie. Ben accidentally turns into Upgrade to stop it. Upgrade tries to roll It at Megawhatt, but rubber band pieces start to break off and fly everywhere. Annoyed, Upgrade fires a beam at Megawhatt. It misses, but it scares Megawhatt. Upgrade tries to catch Megawhatt, but misses several times. When he does grab it, Megawhatt shocks him and he lets go. Upgrade slices Megawhatt in half, but each half grows into a new Megawhatt. Upgrade times out into Ben and Ben is picked up by Max and Gwen in a truck. Gwen and Max use a giant thermometer as a lightning rod, and the Megawhatts disappear underground. However, as the ground is a conductor, the Megawhatts come up through the phone lines - and there are many more. The Megawhatts have all but destroyed the town with their antics. Sitting on top of a giant hot dog, they release a sonic scream that sends a jar of giant toothpicks toppling towards a group of people, none of whom are harmed. The Megawhatts dash off and possess a giant model from the planetarium. The group, heading to the Rustbucket, discover that it has been vandalized by the Megawhatts. Ben and Gwen, however, see a giant fishbowl and get an idea. Elsewhere, the Megawhatts' planet machine is pounding at a dam. Before it can break through, however, it is hit by a flame from Heatblast. The dam bursts, and Heatblast slides down from the top towards the break. He flies towards the Megawhatts, but loses control and crashes into the dam, and is punched by the Megawhatts. Gwen sprays the machine with a hose and Heatblast flings an enormous ball of fire at it, causing the Megawhatts to come out. The Megawhatts attack Heatblast, accidentally dashing into the fishbowl, which they cannot escape from. Heatblast blasts it with flame, sealing the top and trapping the Megawhatts. Back in Sparksville, repairs have already begun and the mayor reveals Sparksville's latest attraction: the world's biggest light bulb, containing the Megawhatts. Impact *Ben fights the Megawhatts for the first time Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Driver *Boy *Mayor of Sparksville Villains *Megawhatts Aliens *Stinkfly *Four Arms *Upgrade *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes